Toy History: Bonnie's Toys
by captaincartoon123
Summary: We know how Bonnie got Chuckles, although we don't know how she got Mr. Pricklepants, Trixie, Dolly, Buttercup, Totoro and the Peas. Here is The story of how Bonnie's toys came together, all the obstacles they faced and their thoughts when they first met a certain cowboy.
1. Chapter 1: Mr Pricklepants's origins

**It has been a while since i made a new Toy Story Fanfic. So I though I would make a story on how Bonnie's Toys all got together. We know that Bonnie found Chuckles at Sunnyside. Although how'd she get Mr. Pricklepants, Dolly, Buttercup, Trixie, Totoro and The Peas? This will explain it all. How they began as toys, How they met, Where they came from, and most importantly, how they became friends. This story will also include their POV on Toy Story 3, Toy Story Toons and Toy Story of Terror. Right Now, The only character is Mr. Pricklepants, although they will be more. The chapters will all be told by the characters themselves. There are references to Pixar employees in the first chapter. Can you spot them?**

* * *

**April 5th 1935 - Germany - Mr. Pricklepants' POV**

Day: April 5th, 1933. Setting: Toy Store. Country: German. A wide section of Toys in lederhosen sat on the shelves of a local German Toy Store, waiting to be sold to a child. A hedgehog toy sat on one shelf. That hedgehog was me. My name is Charles Pricklepants. I am a simple hedgehog toy. And this how I began as a toy. I was waiting on the shelf of the local toy store for a young happy child to adopt me. I sat waiting atop the shelf all today along with all the toys in lederhosen (There were a lot. I am part of a big collection). At first, it didn't look like anyone was going to adopt me right away. Then a little girl came in with her mother. The girl looked about 3 or 4 years. She and her mother walked to the store clerk.

"Hello." said the mother

"Hello, Mam." said the Clerk. "And how may I help you today?"

"My little girl here would like some toys." said the mother "What would you recommend?"

"Why I would recommend these toys in lederhosen." said the clerk, pointing at the shelf where I was sitting.

"This is the new toys in lederhosen collection. Which consist of Peter the Goat, J. L Moose, Lee-Lee Bunny, and Mr. Pricklepants the hedgehog." said the clerk

"We will take the Bunny and the Hedgehog." said the girl's mum.

"All right! Here you go!" said the clerk. He took me and the bunny off the shelf and put us in a bag.

"Thank You, Sir." said the little girl.

"Why you and your mother are most certainly welcome, lady young. Have a nice day." said the clerk

"Oh we shall!" said the little girl

And the girl and her mother left the store and brought us home to their house where we were removed from our boxes. I walked over to greet the bunny toy.

"Hello. My name is Charles Pricklepants" I said.

"Nice to meet you, Charles. My name is Lee-Lee Bunny." said the Bunny

"Nice to meet you" I replied. "So shall we explore our new home?"

"Sure." said Lee-Lee Bunny

We walked over to the toy box.

"Hello. Is anyone home?" we asked

A bunch of toys who weren't in lederhosen popped out.

"Look! Rosy has some new toys!" said a giraffe toy "Let's greet them, shall them?"

All the toys came to greet us. A walrus toy was the first.

"Hello. My name is Lucky." he said

"Hello, my name is Mr. Charles Pricklepants and this is Lee-Lee Bunny." I said

"Nice to meet you both." said Lucky Walrus "Welcome to Rosy's room."

"Who is Rosy?" we asked.

"The little girl who lives here. Who do you think?" said Lucky

He then introduced us to Rosy's other toys. When he was done introducing, he said "Someone Watch the door. Rosy might return to play with us any minute."

"Play with us?" we said

"Yes." said Lucky "Once children buy toys, they play with them."

"Is that fun?" said Lee-Lee

"Yes it is." said Lucky. "Although you mustn't move when the child is playing with you. You must stay lifeless during playtime."

"Yes." said the giraffe toy "The toy code is that we only come to life when there aren't any humans around."

"I think I can manage that." I said

After dinner, Rosy came in and played with us. She imagined that we were climbing a mountain, which was really her bed. She had us climb to the top of her bed and it was fun.

Soon it was time to go to sleep so she got under the covers with me and the others toys. Lee-Lee was sleeping by her bedside table.

While she was asleep, Lee-Lee and I talked with Lucky

"So what do you think of your new home?" he asked

I replied, "I think I am going to like this thing called playtime."

And thus, that was my first day as a toy.


	2. Chapter 2: Charle's 1st Weekend Part 1

**I see no one has reviewed my new fanfic, proply because of the spelling errors in the chapter. Well Don't Worry. I am going to fix them once i post this new chapter.**

* * *

**April 6th 1935- Germany - Mr. Pricklepants's POV**

Rosy was down stairs eating breakfast. All of her older toys were really excited. Me and Lee-Lee wondered what was going on.

I walked over to Lucky and said "Goodness, Lucky. What is everyone so excitied about?"

"It is saturday! Rosy doesn't have school today, so she will be able to play with us all day!" he said with joy

"Really?" I said.

"Yes" said Lucky "The second she's done with the breakfast, She'll come in and play with us till bedtime."

Three minutes later, We heard her walking up the stairs.

"Places, Everyone!" said Lucky "Rosy's on her way over here!"

We all went into toy mode and Rosy took us downstairs and played wiith us all day. This really gave me and Lucky a chance to explore the house because we only saw her bedroom yesterday. She planned with us all day long in the various other locations of her house. She had to break for Lunch and Dinner although other than that, She played with us all day and we enjoyed every last second of it. Soon it was 8:00 PM and she had to go to bed.

"All Right. Time for bed." said Rosy's mother

"But Mummy, I am not tired." said Rosy

"Nonsense. Now Upstairs with you. Chop-Chop!" said mother "And don't forget your toys."

"Okay." she said. So she carried us to her room and got in her Pajamas and got under the cover with us and her mum read a story and then we went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Charle's 1st Weekend Part 2

**Here is Mr. Pricklepants's first sunday outta the box.**

* * *

**April 7th 1935- Germany - Mr. Pricklepants's POV**

9:00 AM Sunday Morning. Rosy got out of bed and looked at me.

"Good morning, Mr. Pricklepants." she said.

After she got dressed, she took us down and ate breakfast.

"All Right! Time for a sunday scroll in the wagon." said her mum

"May I bring some of my toys, Mum?" said Rosy

"Why Of course You May." said her mum

Rosy decided to take me, Lee-Lee and Lucky and we got into a wagon. Her father pulled the wagon with her and us in it. While He pulled it around the block, Rosy played with us. She didn't want to stop. However after a while, She decided to stop for a while. So she and her parents went and got Ice Cream. She even shared her ice cream with us. What a nice little girl. Then we went home and played had more playtime. Later that night, when she was asleep, me and the toys had a chat.

"Today was fun, wasn't it"? said Lucky

"Yes. It was." I said

"Let's hope we will do this agian soon." said Lee-Lee

"We might be in Luck." said Lucky "Since she is 3 years old, She has no school tomorrow either."

"Really?" I said "Excellent!"

And we went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Monday, Monday

**Here is Mr. Pricklepants's first monday outta the box.**

* * *

**April 8th 1935- Germany - Mr. Pricklepants's POV**

Rosy had gotten out of bed and eaten her breakfast. She then beagn to play us. At one moment she went to use the bathroom and we sprang to life.

"Gosh. Isn't playtime so fun, Lee-Lee?" I said.

Lee-Lee replied "Yes. It Is. Although sometimes it's nice to stretch our legs on our once in a while."

"Yes. Although she is an imagative little girl." said Lucky.

"Hey. Lucky is Right." said Lee-Lee

"When someones's right, someones's right." i said

A few later, Rosy returned and continued to play with us.


	5. Chapter 5: Day Off

**Here is Mr. Pricklepants's first Tuesday outta the box.**

* * *

**April 9th 1935 - Germany - Mr. Pricklepants's POV**

My first tuesday outside my box was kind of lazy. Rosy had lost her voice that morning and had lost her voice. So she was on the cough eating ice cream. She barely played with us at all.

"Poor Rosy." said Lee-Lee

"Lee-Lee, I though you wanted to move around on your own." I said

"I do. I just don't want to move around on my own, today." he replied

"Come now." I said "Lucky said he's going teach us how to tidily winks today."

"Really? All right. Guess today is our day off." he said

And so we went to Rosy's Room to play tidily winks.


End file.
